The Things I Do for Love
by primavera15
Summary: *Re-write of "New Life"* Jeremy wakes up a vampire. Rated T to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Help Me

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 1

Note: Mybad for saying no to making this story reality in the first place, Shannara! I thought about it at night and I felt that enthusiasm! I'll totally use your idea! It's fab!

Jeremy:

My eyes opened. I stared at the ceiling. Voices were coming from everywhere and I had the urge to cover my ears. Then I remembered what I had done. _Did it work? Was I…?_ I sure felt different. I got off the bed and went over to the bathroom to look at myself. My mouth dropped open. My eyes color was no longer brown but black. My skin looked pale like death. _I did die. Except I didn't see the bright light people usually talk about as they're dying. _It had been a non painful death. Though I was covered my darkness and I couldn't speak, feel, or move. I don't know how long it took before I woke. I noticed my biceps were more defined. I raised my shirt and I was shocked to see a toned stomach. I let go of the end of my shirt and I felt the sudden urge to get out of there. Voices were still coming from every direction. Not only voices but the sounds of crickets and owls from outside. _I wonder if this is what Anna heard. _I winced when I remembered her. I loved her so much.

More than Vicky? I paused at that. I had loved Vicky more than anybody will ever know but I also loved Anna too. I couldn't think clearly right now. I had to get out of here. I felt…very hungry. Starving. My gums itched and I knew what that had to mean. I turned away and dumped my back pack items on my bed. I stopped when I saw my sketch book. I took it in my hands and looked through all the drawing I had made. Since I was a boy, I remember always having a pencil and notebook in hand, drawing anything that came to mind. I placed the book and pencil back in the bag and added a few clean t shirts and two pairs of jeans in there. I zipped closed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I paused when voices were coming from downstairs. Two women. One of them I recognized as Elena.

I didn't care about anyone in here anymore. I had no family anymore. I went to the window and opened it. I was about to jump when I hesitated. I would be leaving so many memories here. I lived here since I was born. _And looked what I've grown up to be. _I jumped down and walked away. There was no rush. I had forever to do what I wanted now.

In town:

Awhile later, I arrived in town. I couldn't help but notice how not a single woman did not do a double take or give me some sign that she wanted to flirt. Anna told me that in order to complete the transition _I had to drink the blood of a human. _I didn't know if I had the ability to do that. I was once aggressive when Vicky was alive. In order to get Tyler away from her, to shut up anyone who said anything bad about Vicky, to fight back when Tyler was up for letting out his built up steam. That was once me. Now, thanks to Damon, I was made back to my old self with the objective of moving on, thinking Vicky had left town without saying goodbye to anyone.

I had to use aggression now. A vampire is all about aggression when it came to needing or wanting something. They would use it if it was necessary. This transition was necessary. One particular girl caught my eye. This one was not looking over at me with flirty eyes. She was alone, sitting on a bench. I guessed she was waiting for someone. My ears picked up the sound of her heart beat. It seem to put me in some kind of trance. I walked over to her and stood next to the bench, looking down at her. She looked up at me and gave me a once over. She blushed. This girl was pretty cute, with long red hair and brown eyes. She wore black rimmed glasses and was wearing simple jeans and a yellow flowed top with yellow flip flips.

"Good evening." I said.

"Good evening."

We stayed in silence for a moment. When she saw I wasn't going to say anything, she cleared her throat. "Can I help you, sir?"

Anna had told me about mind compulsion too. It was a good way of also getting what you want without having the job of covering up possible mistakes. I remember what Anna had told me about how it worked. I went for it. I held her eye and she held mind.

"Come with me." I said.

She blinked one. Twice. She nodded and stood up. I heard her light footsteps behind me as I looked out for anyone who might be watching were we were going. I took us to a alleyway between two abandoned buildings.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

I turned to her. She looked around before looking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tiffany."

"Tiffany I'm sorry for what I'm going to do but it's something I need to do."

"I don't understand."

She looked scared now and I walked right up to her. I was surprised she didn't back away. Our eyes met again.

"Don't make any attempts to get help." I said firmly.

Pause. "I won't make any attempts to get help."

I looked down at the side of her neck. My fangs began to itch badly and I saw her blood flowing through her skin. I felt myself licking my lips slowly. I was so hungry. I leaned down and brushed my lips against her skin. She shivered but not in fear. I didn't smell fear on her. My fangs extended.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I sunk my teeth into her neck. My eyes widened when I felt the delicious flavor on my tongue, the power that the substance held.

I needed to taste more. I drank mouthful after mouthful, loving every second of it. I didn't even hear the chocking sounds coming from Tiffany. Suddenly she went limp and I caught her before she fell on the ground. I supported the body with one hand, the other behind her neck. When I took the last drop, I slid my fangs out and let out a sigh of pleasure. The blood has been great. I felt great. Everything felt great. I licked my lips of any remainders. I looked down at her face. Her blank eyes staring up at the sky. I felt guilt immediately and I remembered what Damon said about shutting out the pain. I imagined you could shut out also any emotion you wanted. So I did. I smirked down at her and I laid her down on the ground. I swung my backpack on my shoulder and I walked away, not giving the body a second glance.

Bonnie:

I was walking home after checking out that no other vampire was causing trouble or was wandering. Then I felt one. He or she was close and I began to head towards that strong presence. I felt the figure about to turn the corner. I wish the person hadn't. I gasped, backing away in pure shock.

"J-Jeremy?" I chocked out, putting my hand over my mouth, not wanting to believe it. Jeremy froze and stared at me wide eyed when he saw me.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I should be asking the questions!" I motioned to him up and down. "How? By who?"

He looked at me seriously. "It was my choice and my choice alone. I wanted to be a vampire."

"Since when?"

"Since I knew what Vicky had become and since…Anna died."

A moment of silence.

"Jere-"

"I've felt so much pain since my parents died. Then Vicky took most of it away and when she died, it all came back. When Anna came in, it was the same thing but she was taken away from me too. I can't take it anymore."

He said it so coldly, with no emotion. He suddenly frowned and looked at me up and down.

"You're not…completely human."

It wasn't a question. I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You're not a vampire that's for sure." he pressed on, watching my face.

I looked around to see if anyone was checking on us. No one was in sight. I looked at him.

"I'm a witch." I said.

I don't know what his real reaction was. He kept his face blank.

"Like spells and potions?"

"Potions not so much. Now listen-"

"Don't. Don't give me a pep talk, don't try to convince me to go home. I don't plan to go back ever."

"But your sister-"

"Elena is not my sister. She means nothing to me. She lied and she took away my memories of Vicky without my approval. How would you like it if someone took your memories of Elena away and replaced it with a lie?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say? Everything he said was true.

"You turned for the wrong reasons." I said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't but it was my choice."

"How did you…?"

"Vampire blood and pain killers…lots of pain killers."

"Where did you get vampire blood?"

"That's for me to know."

We stopped and glanced at a person who was passing by. He turned back when we were alone again.

"I have to go." he said and turned away. I grabbed his arm.

"To where?"

"Anywhere but this town."

"Jeremy, come on, you're 15! Do you even have any money?"

"I don't need it. Can you please let go?"

"What do I have to do in order to make you stay? I'll do anything!"

"Why do you care so much about me anyway?" he snapped, jerking away.

"Because I see you as my brother!"

He turned and glared. "I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you, Jeremy, I'll do anything in order to make you stay. I hope that's good enough for you."

He stopped glaring and his face turned into deep and dark, thinking. He looked down at the floor while doing this. I waited. Moments passed and his face stayed in the same expression. I was getting a little impatient.

"Jere-" I stopped when his eyes raised to look into mine.

"Could anything be done with a spell?"

"If the spell exists, yes." I said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Is there a spell that could bring people back from the dead?"

My eyes widened. "Say what?"

"A resurrection spell."

I let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through my hair. "You can't be serious."

His face told me something else. I bit my lip.

"No, not that I've seen." I said.

"How about brining back a vampire?"

My mood turned serious immediately. I shook my head.

"That's something that can't be messed with."

"So it does exist."

I glared at him now.

"I won't do it and you're coming home." I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him along but of course he was too strong for me.

"You said you would do anything." he mumbled.

I groaned. _Me and my big mouth. _Jeremy took one of my hands in his. I turned around, surprised. His eyes were almost begging now.

"Please, Bonnie. Help me. Help me get Anna back."

Note: I'll stop there so you guys can tell me what you think of it so far!


	2. Compulsion and Confusion

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 2

Note: Thank you all to reviewed! You guys rock!

Bonnie:

We were driving to the Salvatore boarding house. I needed to speak with Damon. _Why in heaven's name did I say yes? _I was sure the spell had a twist to it like all other spells. I looked over at Jeremy out of the corner of my eye. He was staring seriously straight ahead.

"Do we have to tell Stefan what happened to me?" he asked.

"No, we don't."

"But aren't we going for his help?"

"No, we need Damon."

I saw that he was staring at me. "Is Stefan…?"

"Yes."

His eyes widened and he looked straight ahead again. We arrived at the boarding house not long after. I parked in front and turned off the car. I looked over at him.

"Stay here, understand?" I asked seriously. He nodded. I got out and walked up to the front door. I knocked three times and waited.

Stefan answered the door seconds later. He looked surprised to see me.

"Back to give me some more warnings?" he teased.

**Note: To those who don't know what he refers to, in the final ep of season 1, Bonnie comes up to Stefan and warns him that Damon needs to change and if Damon kills or hurts anyone, Bonnie will kill him and if Stefan tires to stop her, she'll kill Stefan too. **

"I thought Damon did the teasing."

He shrugged, cracking a small smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Damon. Is he home?"

The door opened more and we turned to look at Damon. He looked tired.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." I said.

He stared at me a moment then nodded.

"In private." I added, giving Stefan an apologetic look. I motioned for Damon to follow me outside and he did. I heard the door close. I went up to the driver's window. I used a spell to put a silent shield around us to other vampires wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Come on out, Jere." I said. He did like he was told.

"What is this about-" Damon stopped when he saw Jeremy's eyes. They were black as midnight and I'm sure he knew what that meant.

Damon looked at me. "Who?"

"It was my choice." Jeremy answered first.

"I'm taking Elena doesn't know yet?"

I shook my head. He snorted.

"Well she's not going to be very happy."

"We don't plan to tell her as far as we know but we came here for your help." I said.

"My help?"

"You are a more experienced vampire in every aspect."

"True." he said with cockiness.

I rolled my eyes. "So I would appreciate it if you could please help me with Jeremy in terms of feeding and controlling bloodlust and-"

"This sounds more like a job for Stefan."

"No, I choose you."

"Why me?"

"I told you why."

"I don't know…" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Do it for Elena not me."

He tensed at that.

"I know you love her. I'm not blind."

"How do you want me to help him?"

"I told you. How to feed and control your emotions and everything else you could think of that will make him look and behave as normally as possible."

He looked back at Jeremy who was staring at us in silence.

"How did you die?" Damon asked him.

"Took a vile that Anna gave me when she was alive. That and an over dosage on Elena's depression pills."

"Doing it the modern teenage way, huh?" Damon mumbled, smirking slightly.

"So are you going to help?" I asked.

He turned his attention back on me. "Has he drank his human blood yet?"

I turned towards Jeremy. He looked guilty for a split second before it was gone.

"Yes." he answered.

"What did you do with the body?" Damon asked.

"Left it there."

"Alive?" I asked, hoping not.

"No."

Damon rolled his eyes. "The police is just going to think it was the mistake of one of the vampires before the trouble happened today."

"I'm going to repeat myself. Are. You. Going. To. Help?"

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. "For Elena."

Damon:

Bonnie then took us to her grandmother's old house. I felt weird as we arrived but I went with not saying anything. Bonnie invited us inside.

"Every new house you go to, the owner has to invite you in before you could enter." I informed Jeremy.

"Every time you visit?" he asked.

"Just the first. So why are we here again, Bonnie?"

We followed Bonnie into a dark room. She turned on the light and went over to an old looking shelf with many antique and new looking books.

"Jeremy needs a spell that could protect him from the sun."

"Think you could use it for me too?" I asked.

She paused her book searching and gave me a glare. I raised my hands in front of me.

"Kidding."

She continued to search.

"I also need to search for this one spell I saw one time about bringing vampire back to life."

My eyes widened. "Such spell exists?"

"I was as surprised as you are."

She took a book off the shelf and began to look through it.

"Why do you need that spell for?"

"I want Anna back." Jeremy answered. I glanced over at him shocked.

"Sure that's what you want?"

He glared at me. "You didn't love her so you wouldn't understand."

"I found the protection spell." Bonnie announced. We looked over at her.

We waited as Bonnie read it over. She looked up and walked to Jeremy.

"Give me your hand, please." she said.

Jeremy hesitated for a few seconds but he gave her his hand. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to talk in Latin.

"Phasmatis , servo is creatura ex vulnero quod permissum is animadverto sol solis quoad is vadum ago." (Spirits, protect this creature from the sun as long as it shall live)

**Note: Sorry if it sounded lame but what the spell says, it is what it does that is important. **

The light in the room flickered and the room seemed to be shaking. It lasted a few seconds and everything went back to normal. Bonnie opened her eyes. She let go of his hand.

"Done."

She turned away and walked back to the book self with book in hand.

"That's it?" Jeremy and I asked at the same time.

"That's it."

She placed the book back in its place and began to take off ever antique looking book.

"I don't know how long I'm going to take so you can both sit on the bed if you want."

She grabbed a couple and sat down on the side of the bed. She crossed one leg over the other and opened the first one, placing the other ones on the side next to her. We sat down separately in different spaces on the bed. We must have been there for about an hour or so.

"Wanna hear the good news of the bad news first?" she asked us.

I looked over at Jeremy. "You pick."

"Good news."

Bonnie looked back and forth nervously between us as she talked. "We can indeed bring back a vampire."

Jeremy got a hopeful look in his eyes.

"And the bad?" I asked.

Bonnie stood up and began to pace. "There are always things we like and don't like in a spell. In this resurrection, things may not turn out exactly how you want them to."

"What do you mean? What could happen?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie stopped pacing and turned to us. "In order to bring back a life from the dead, you need to take a life. In this case, a vampire's."

I narrowed my eyes. "Any vampire?"

"No and this is were the hard work comes in. The vampire must be a powerful one."

"An original?"

"Maybe not that powerful but the vampire needs to be powerful enough that one cannot kill so easily but that's not the only thing. The vampire you bring back can come back differently. They could come back possessed by demons from hell. They may not have all the memories they had before they died…things like that."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Now where to do start finding a vampire good enough to kill?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie looked over at me. I shrugged, indicating the decisions was up to her. She looked back at Jeremy.

"Get some rest. We'll start tomorrow." She looked over at me. "I'd appreciate if you'd join us. I'm sure killing vampires is something that comes naturally to you too."

I thought about that. "Since I turned, I've killed one vampire but it was by self defense. Because I happened to be dancing with his girl and he got pissed."

"Was he an original?"

"No. By his stupid fighting skills, I say he was about 10 years into immortality so I don't know if I'd be the ideal weapon you'll need."

"I'd still appreciate it if you'd come."

I looked over at the newborn. "I'll do it for Mr. determination over here."

I saw Jeremy give me a brief glare.

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks."

I gave her a quick smile.

Bonnie welcomed Jeremy to sleep in the house and I went back to boarding house so Stefan wouldn't ask later where I was at. He did ask me what Bonnie wanted and of course I blew him off.

Jeremy:

It took me a very long time to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Anna. My happy times with her. The first time I saw her. I loved to watch her smile. After Vicky left, I thought I wouldn't be able to love again. Anna had proven me wrong. I needed her back.

Next morning:

Bonnie told me she's be back with breakfast. I waited anxiously, trying to hold out the aching itch in my gums. Bonnie came back with a jar full of…dark red liquid. I frowned down at it and I looked at Bonnie when she brought it over to me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Pig's blood. You need to feed to keep your body going."

I wanted to hurl. I leaned away as she pressed it closer to me.

"Stop! I don't want it!" I said, disgusted.

"You need to drink it! Human blood will not be an option for you!"

She took off the lid and the aroma of the blood reached my nose. I really wanted to hurl now. It smelled thick and not very appetizing.

"I rather starve then." I mumbled and I began to run. I ran to the door then out. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of there.

Bonnie:

I called his name but he wouldn't listen so I took the car to set out to find him before he hurts himself…or most likely someone else. I was about 15 minutes into the searching and I began to feel desperate. I needed to find him. Now. Scary possibilities began to fill my head. _What is he left town? What if he's hurting someone right now? What if someone found out he's a vampire and is trying to kill him? _I wished I had Damon's number. I was sure he would find Jeremy a lot faster than I would.

Damon:

I was on my way to Bonnie's house when someone caught my eye. Jeremy. He had a look on his face that held so many emotions and he was alone. He was looking all around him and I saw some people were giving him strange looks for it. I turned around and parked the car into an empty space and began to follow Jeremy without him knowing it. I doubt Bonnie left him alone on purpose. _I wonder what this guy is up to. _I was actually interested.

Jeremy:

_How could Bonnie want me to drink that?_ I needed Anna badly right now. I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away and I didn't lock out my emotions this time. I wanted to brood right now and remember. I placed my hands inside my jean pockets and observed everything around me. Everything did seem more clear and I heard what I wanted to hear even if it was at a distance. Suddenly I froze. About a mile away was who it looked like Anna. The same long straight hair with curls at the ends of her hair, she same slim figure. _And her face…_it looked almost like Anna's. Could have almost been a twin. I began to walk over to her. She began to head down the sidewalk, one hand on the strap of her messenger bag. A moment later, I was right behind her and I hesitated for a second but then tapped her shoulder. The girl stopped and looked back at me.

Her identicalness to Anna made my heart ache and my gut clench.

"Yes?" she asked, looking me over curiously. I was sure she didn't mind being stopped by someone "gorgeous" looking as me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hi…" I trailed off, not knowing what to do say. _Guess what? You look like my dead vampire girlfriend who I want to bring back from the dead with the help of my sister's best friend who happens to be a witch and another guy who is a vampire. Did I mention I'm a vampire too? _

I was surprised she laughed. "Cat got your tongue?"

Amazing. Even the way she teases was just like Anna's.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said. Then my eyes trailed down the vein on the side of her neck. It was pulsing and I saw the blood flowing under the skin.

"That's alright." she said and I heard her pause. "You okay?"

I felt a dark energy filling my brain and suddenly couldn't think clearly anymore.

"You're creeping me out now."

I returned my eyes back on her. She was giving me a weird look. I felt my lips form a charming smile and I stared into her eyes. She stared back into mine.

"Come on." I said and I grabbed her hand and went into the closest store. We walked through it and to the bathroom. We went into the girl's restroom and I checked if anyone was in there. No one. I let go of her hand and locked the door of the bathroom. I stood right in front of her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Anna." I said and slowly reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"But…my name is Mary."

My brain didn't seem to let that sink in.

"I've missed you, Anna." I whispered in pain but then it rose to an angry tone. "Why did those guys take you? Where did they take you?"

Her face was now filled with confusion and she frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about and I told you my name is Mary."

"But you don't have to worry anymore. I'm a vampire now and we can live together forever."

Her eyes widened but she didn't seem scared. "You're a vampire?"

I felt myself lean down to the side of her neck. The warm, sweet, smell of her blood filled my senses.

"I'll do anything for you because I…love…you." I whispered and I sunk my teeth into her neck.

Note: Hehehehehehehehe :P don't forget to review!


	3. Mistakes

The Things I do for Love

Chapter 3

Note: Alright I'm commenting on the reviews I got for the last chapter. Obviously I'm not going to make Jeremy fall in love or something with an Anna look alike! Mary reminded him of Anna and all his anger, sad, and lonely emotions made him go bonkers for a moment! He's confused and he's a new vampire so things have to go wrong sometimes don't they? So yeah I needed to say that before I started the chapter so enjoy.

Jeremy:

I saw all kinds of memories from this girl. People I didn't recognize, smiling faces, beaches, family and friends. _No this isn't Anna. _Even with this realization, I couldn't stop feeding. My muscles had a mind of their own. I was so into it at the moment, I didn't hear as Damon unlocked the door with his mind and entered. He pulled me away and I thrashed against him, wanting more blood. The girl fell onto the floor with a thud. She wasn't moving but she was breathing…barely. The door closed by itself and Damon slammed me against the door.

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

"Get a hold of yourself! That's not Anna!"

I kept struggling against him and he gripped my throat with one hand. He wasn't chocking me but he placed a strength under my jaw so I couldn't move as much.

"Calm down and I'll let you go." he mumbled seriously. I finally was able to calm down after what to me seemed like hours. I went limp in his grip to indicate I gave in. I stared at Damon with heavy eyes. The few hours of sleep last night was not enough for me, it seemed. Damon watched my face for any last sign of struggle. When he saw none, he let me go and I was about to fall on my ass when he held me up.

"I've got you, I've got you." he reassured me. I clutched onto his leather jacket and buried my face in it.

"I want her back." I whispered.

He said nothing for a moment. Then he sighed. "I know, kid. We'll get her back."

"It hurts just to think about her. I miss her so much."

Damon:

His words brought me back the memory of Katherine. I had missed her to much too. My heart filled with pain when I woke up my first time as a vampire and remember how she was taken away. I thought she was dead for centuries. I had shut away all the pain and negative feeling to replace it with confidence and charm. Sex, blood, and women had become my distraction. When Anna had told me Katherine was alive and she didn't care, my heart had shattered. All this time I had wished to see her again only to kind out she was alive and well and she didn't give a shit about me. She never did. I was just her toy for the moment. My brother and I were but I was too blind and stubborn to think that was the truth and truth hurts like a bitch.

"I know how you feel." I whispered.

He looked up at me. "You do?"

"I'll…tell you some other time. Now, do you want to get Anna back?"

"Of course."

"We'll this attitude is not going to help! You're not a human anymore, Jeremy, and you'll have to show that from now on! We're powerful creatures of darkness and nothing will stand in our way to get what we want! Even our emotions!"

He stared at me with wide eyes but then he nodded. "I understand."

"Let go and stand up straight then."

He quickly obeyed and stood straight in front of me. He wiped the now drying tears away from his cheeks and placed on a serious face.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this. It wasn't my intention." he said, looking down at the still unconscious girl.

"Shit happens. We'll just clean this mess up. I'll show you how."

I felt his eyes on me as went over to the girl and sat on my knees. I held her head up and tilted it towards me. I bit into my wrist and held it against the girl's mouth. Luckily the girl drank it down after a few second's hesitation. I glanced over at Jeremy to check if he was still watching. He was. I took my wrist away after a short moment. The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She looked confused as she looked up at me. I took the opportunity while she held my eyes.

"You will forget everything that's happened since you saw…" I paused and made her sit up so she could see Jeremy. "…him and you will continue to do what you were going to do."

She nodded and I helped her stand up.

When I saw she was able to stand, I told her to head out of here to the streets. I motioned for Jeremy to follow us. We went through the store again and I ignored the suspicious eyes of the sale's women on us. When we were out on the streets again, I watched as the girl looked around for a moment before she began to walk down the side walk.

"Do we follow?" Jeremy asked next to me.

"Nope."

"What happens now?"

"JEREMY!"

I winced at the loud sound of Bonnie's yell. Car tired screeched to a halt behind us. We turned to look at her. Several people looked over at us, wondering what the commotion was about. Bonnie ran over to us.

She looked at Jeremy first. "Do you want to give me a freaking heart attack?"

Jeremy looked over at me and then back at her. "No."

She looked back and forth between us, wondering.

"Something happened."

It wasn't a question.

Bonnie:I saw a small spot of red on the corner of Jeremy's mouth. _Please don't let it be what I think it is. _I glanced around and saw some people had stopped to watch.

"Let's go." I said and I walked back to my car. When I got in my car, I saw they hadn't moved.

"NOW!"

Jeremy practically ran over. Damon didn't seem bothered by my tone and he just walked over and got into the passenger side next to me. I turned of the car and drove off back to my house.

The ride home was quiet. When we arrived, I parked the car in front and I turned off the car. I opened the door and I paused when they didn't make a move to get out. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you guys waiting for? Out!" I said firmly.

Damon didn't move but Jeremy got out without a word. I looked over at him. He looked over at me.

"Are you getting out?" I mumbled, annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then?" I snapped.

A smirk slowly formed on his face. "I like it when you get mad."

"We'll you're going to adore me when I burn you until not even your darn ashes remain!"

He got out but kept the smirk on his face. I swore under my breath and got out, closing my door and locking the car.

Jeremy was waiting on the side of the door. I went to the door and opened it. I hope I didn't have to command them to enter the house too. But thankfully I heard their steps behind me and Damon closed the door. I placed my hands on my hips and I looked at them with serious faces.

"Start talking." I said.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you know that my brother is fun when he's drunk? Yes, fun. Kind of scary, if you ask me-"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes!"

Jeremy looked over at Damon. "It's fine if she knows."

Damon didn't say anything and continued to stare at me.

"Alright. I'll tell her."

I waited as patiently as possible.

Damon began. "Jeremy had a newborn moment and he made a mistake but don't worry I took care of it."

"What kind of mistake?" I demanded.

"Doesn't matter. I took care of it."

"Of course it matters! This is Jeremy we're talking about here!"

"He's like a child right now, okay? He doesn't know from right or wrong! If he was doing something wrong, he can't easily stop himself!"

I paused and looked over at Jeremy. He was looking anywhere but at us. He had a blank expression on his face.

I sighed. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to calm myself. I opened my eyes again.

"Damon." I started out in a neutral tone. "I care about Jeremy. Not only because he's my best friend's brother but because I know what it feels like to lose someone you love so suddenly."

Jeremy's eyes snapped to mine in shock. I gave him a small reassuring smile and turned my eyes back on Damon.

"So I'm asking you…either of you…for details. No matter how bad it might be, I want to know because it's my will to help at any cost."

Damon stared at me in wonder. I'm sure he hasn't seen me say something like before without it referring to Elena. Well it's good for someone to know that Elena wasn't the center of my world no matter how long we've been best friends.

Jeremy was the first to break the silence and his words made me soften even more. "I'm sure your grandmother must have meant so much to you."

"I was talking about grams but I…was also talking about my mother. She died when I was about 7. I don't remember much about her but I do remember she always had a smile on her face."

Damon was staring at me but his mind was someone else. I could tell by the daze in his eyes.

"Would you like to say something?" I asked.

He snapped back to reality and he shook his head. "No."

"I promise we won't tell the world that the great Damon Salvatore shed a moment of sad emotions."

"I don't trust you two."

"Then why did you agree to help us?" I asked.

"For Elena."

I felt a wave of jealously suddenly flow through me. It made me freeze but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Come on, Damon." Jeremy said seriously.

Jeremy:

He looked over at me for a moment. I nodded, encouraging him.

"What is said in this circle, stays in this circle." I added.

He gave in. "I was thinking about my mother. There. The End. Let's move on!"

"What else?" I asked, interested.

He glared at me. "Don't push it."

I wasn't scared. "Please."

"You're annoying me."

"I'll stop if you tell us."

He looked between me and Bonnie. "I miss her."

"And?" Bonnie insisted.

"Wish…she hadn't died." he said.

I swallowed when he said that. I imagined he must be feeling bad right now even though he wasn't showing it. I suddenly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Damon turned to me in surprise.

"I'm sorry." I said. I saw that he knew I meant these words.

"Me too. I know what it feels like." Bonnie said.

I gave his shoulder a small squeeze before retrieving my hand. We stayed in silence for a moment before Damon broke he silence.

"Alright brooding time is over. Let's get back to the mission. In the state Maryland, there's plenty of strong vampire we could use for the spell."

"Isn't that a little far away?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter where we do it, the spell will still work." Bonnie reassured me.

"Maryland?" Damon asked, waiting for our agreement.

"Maryland." I said. _I'll get you back, Anna. Doesn't matter where I have to go and what I have to do. I'll do it all for you. _

"Maryland."

It was time to pack. Damon went back to the boarding house to get his stuff and promised me to get mine.

I was helping Bonnie get her things into her luggage. Then I remembered that we hadn't told her about my incident. The topic had changed and she had forgotten to come back to what she wanted to know. I decided to tell her.

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"Sup?" She paused, staring at me.

"Damon didn't exactly tell you what I did…so I'm going to tell you."

She sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to but please don't run away from me like that again."

"No, I'm sorry I should have drank that without a protest but I…it-"

"I get it. If I was in your shoes, not even I would have tasted that even if my life depended on it so I'll think of something else I could get the blood from."

"Did you really kill a pig?"

"I rather not talk about that." she said, placing in the clothes into the luggage, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"I would like to tell you anyway what happened. You deserve to know if we're in this together." I said.

Bonnie turned back to look at me again. She stared at me for a few seconds then she nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."

I sat down on the edge of her bed and I began tell her everything, not leaving anything out.

Note: wow been awhile since I've updated this! I'm sorry! Sooo…what cha think of the chapter? :D


	4. First Class

The Things I Do For Love

Chapter 4

Note: I know I made a poll making two options for the chapter but then shannara810 sensei gave me a great idea to combine the idea of going to Maryland and killing Katherine! I mean mostly everyone wants Katherine to be killed and frankly so do I so yeah just wanted to inform you about this. Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

When Jeremy was done telling me what happened before I found them in town, I hugged him. He tensed, not expecting for this to be my reaction.

"It's okay, Jere. You're new to all this and it's okay to make mistakes but just be careful and think twice."

Then he hugged me back. "I will. Thank you."

We pulled away a moment later and I went back to packing. A car honked outside a few minutes after we were done. I went over and peeked out the window. I was surprised when I saw a taxi outside with Damon getting out of it and coming towards the house. I went over to open the door.

"I'll help." Damon said and stepped inside to help with my two luggage.

"Yours is already in the trunk with mine." he told Jeremy. I checked to make sure I had my passport in my pocket before following after Damon with Jeremy at me side.

"Did you get his passport?" I asked Damon. He nodded and pulled out the small book from his pocket and handed it to Jeremy.

He showed us his and smirked. He got my last luggage in the trunk and closed it. He then opened the door and motioned for Jeremy and I go get in.

We did and he closed it, going over to the passenger side in the front seat.

"Lakewood airport." he told the driver.

"Yes, sir."

He drove off and ten minutes later the "please come back soon" sign was about to pass. Jeremy turned back to stare at the town. I did as well. We watched until the town was out of view.

"Going to miss?" I asked him when we turned around.

"Only because memories of Anna were made there."

"No more Vicky?"

I regretted asking it but Jeremy didn't seem to be taken off guard by my question. "No more Vicky."

I nodded and didn't ask anything else. Moments later, we were on the highway.

"We need to think of a good name for our club." Damon said suddenly, turning around in his seat to look at us.

"Since when did…this become a club?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "Since now."

"Vampire busters." Jeremy mumbled, snickering.

He thought about that. "Not bad but I'm a vampire so can't use it."

My eyes widened and I looked at the driver's face in the review mirror. I was shocked it was calm. Then I guess he must be under compulsion.

"What do you think, little witch?" Damon asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not a club so no names."

"You're such a buzz kill." he mumbled, giving me a teasing pout.

"Thanks."

Damon turned around.

5 minutes later:

Damon turned around. "How about the naughtiness club?"

"How about no, you freaking pervert?"

5 minutes later:

"How about the I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-and-sent-it-to-hell club?"

"That's exactly what's I'm going to do to yours if you don't shut up."

30 minutes later:

"I-m-going-to-kick-your-ass club?"

"No."

30 minutes later:

"We're-going-to-bring-Anna-back-from-the-dead club?"

"No, Damon!"

Another half an hour later:

"How about…"

"How much longer before we get there?" I asked the driver desperately.

"About 15 minutes to the exit and 20 to the destination, Miss." he said in a daze.

I sighed slumped against my seat.

"Are you frustrated?" Damon asked.

I glared up at him. "I'm sorry, does it show?"

"Oh. I forgot to give you this."

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ipod with headphones and handed it to Jeremy.

"Thanks, man."

Jeremy:

Bonnie was quickly out of the taxi once it stopped in the drop off area in front of the airport. Damon closed his door and helped with the luggage. Once the trunk was closed, Damon waved to the man and the driver took off.

"Did you pay him?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

We each got out own luggage and we walked into the building. Damon placed down his bags and got out a piece of paper. He looked down at it for a few seconds before putting it away and picking up his bags.

"Follow me." he said and we went over a desk. The lady looked up at us.

"Three. One adult, two children." Damon said, putting down his luggage and getting out his wallet.

"Two children? I'm an adult!" Bonnie whined.

"You don't sound like one."

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Love you too, Bon Bon."

"Don't call me that!"

"Please place your bags on the metal to weigh and show me your passports, please." the lady said.

Damon placed both of his bags on the metal and we handed Damon our books. The woman took them and looked down at the luggage weight.

"Okay. Next." she said, looking over our passports.

Bonnie did hers then I did mine. Damon paid for everything and the lady placed the bags on the moving deck.

"Enjoy your flight!" the lady said, smiling.

"We will." Damon said, grabbing the tickets and books and motioning for us to follow. Bonnie adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder. "So we go into the waiting area?"

"Waiting area?" Damon asked.

"You know? Where people wait for their flight."

"Ah, no, we won't be doing that."

Bonnie and I glanced at each other in confusion. We followed him into the search machine. Bonnie placed her purse onto the moving rubber so for the staff to see inside while we each passed through the metal detector. The machine sounded when Bonnie passed.

"Spread out your arms, please Miss." the man said and moved the instrument in front of her. It rang on her face.

"Have earrings, Miss?"

"Yes, sir."

"Take them off."

She did and we was clear to go. She sighed in relief.

"Take those things." she mumbled to me.

Bonnie grabbed her purse and placed on her earrings when they were done inspecting it.

We went into a different waiting area but no one was sitting in any seat. Instead of sitting down we went right up the desk and Damon presented the tickets. The lady checked it over and tripped off part of it off and handed it back to Damon.

"Enjoy your flight." she said. We followed him through the metal tunnel and I was getting suspicious of what Damon was doing.

"This wouldn't happen to be…first class would it?" I asked.

"Maybe."

We reached the end of the tunnel and went inside. My eyes widened when I saw the inside of the plane. It held four seats. Two on each side at a good distance apart. They looked comfortable and held a medium sized screen at the top in front of each chair for movies.

I sat down in one of them and I nodded, impressed, that the seats were as comfortable as they looked. Bonnie practically melted in her seat. Damon's face told us he was use to this though he looked amused at our reactions.

Two women and man stopped in front of us.

"We'll be your attendants today, if you need anything, feel free to ask." one said.

"What kind of things can you ask for?" Bonnie asked, curious and excited.

"Massages, facials, manicure, pedicure. Drinks that contain and don't contain alcohol. Meals such as pizza, ham and cheeseburgers, pasta, etc. Also if you have a specific interest in a movie, we'll put it on for you."

"Thank you, Damon!" I said, rubbing my hands together.

Bonnie was already lost when they told her about the massages.

"Bring me some vodka, please!" I said.

"Oh no you're not!" Bonnie said, looking sternly at me.

"Oh, come on, Bon Bon, let little Jere have his fun! He needs it after everything he's been through." Damon said.

He looked at me. "So you order what you want."

"You rock, man! You are the best!"

Damon:

Bonnie turned around in her seat and gave me a deadly glare. _If looks could kill…_

Ten minutes later, we were off and the spoiling began. Bonnie blushed when the male attendant asked her if she needed anything. I suddenly felt jealous. _Jealous? Of him? I love Elena! _It felt more like trying to convince myself. I glared out at the clouds. I didn't notice Jeremy's eyes on me.

Jeremy:

_Interesting. _Was Damon falling for Bonnie? He looked pissed when the guy asked Bonnie for her order. I couldn't help but smile. I then decided I would help them out. _That could wait later. _

"More vodka, please." I ordered, laughing. Yup, the effects were kicking in.

Bonnie:I glared over at Jeremy and shook my head in disbelief. I turned away and I smiled when George came with my cold glass of Pepsi.

"Thank you." I said.

"Of course."

When he left, my mind went to another place. Maryland. I don't know why chose such a random place to find our vampire. He must have traveled there before but still, what a random place to go to. _Well as long as we get…Jeremy gets back his happiness I don't care where we go. _I glanced over at an already drunk Jeremy who was laughing at a movie I didn't recognize. _You will get Anna back. I promise you that. _

I took a long swallow of my drink before turning around to look at Damon. He was staring out seriously at the sky and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"How long before we each our destination?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask your attendant?" he mumbled.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Never mind. I don't know how long." he said quickly.

I nodded and turned away. _What's his problem? _

Note: Don't forget to review and sorry for making this chapter short!


	5. Letter

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 5

Note: Thank yooou Shannara810 for the letter and for the readers and the reviewers! Love you guys!

Elena:

"Oh my god, Stefan! Where is Jeremy? My aunt and I are worried sick and I'm desperate for his return because I found my father dead with his fingers cut off! Who could have done such a thing? I know my father wasn't the most awesome guy in the world but he's shouldn't have died in such a brutal way, I mean, what has this world come to?-"

Stefan covered my mouth his hand, cutting me off.

"Everything is going to be okay. Jeremy is probably having a teen rebel moment and ran off to go think about things but he will be back-"

"Buf ifs been toof long now!" I said behind his hand.

He sighed and took his hand off.

"What?" he asked.

"It's been too long for him to be gone!"

"He's not 7 anymore, Elena. He knows what he's doing."

"How could you explain the empty bottle of prescription pills then?" I demanded.

He hesitated. "I…don't know."

"You don't think…?"

It all came to me.

"Elena." he warned when he saw my horrified face.

"WHAT IF HE CHANGED HIMSELF INTO A VAMPIRE?"

He covered his ears in pain.

"Sorry, but I know he did! Do you think he might have left town? If he did, where did he go?-"

"Elena!"

"Sorry! I'm just scared!"

He sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I know but we have to keep our calm. We won't find Jeremy if we're yelling and hurting other creature's ears."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go get my phone and we'll go into town and ask for any information on him, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a quick peck and he headed for the stairs. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to return.

Stefan:I didn't have an idea about who could have killed Elena's father. I doubt the vampire must have taken Jeremy because he or she would have called or sent some kind of message saying he or she had him.

I arrived in my room and grabbed my cell from the bed when something caught my eye. A piece of paper was sticking from under my pillow. I didn't notice because I slept next to Elena at her house last night. I went over to it and picked it up, opening it up. My anger was immense when I was done reading the letter.

"I should have known it was you." I mumbled. I went downstairs to show Elena the letter.

**Dear brooding brother and hot Katherine-clone, **

**I'm writing this little note only to inform you that I'll be away for a few days on a trip with the little witch and the kid. Don't try to find us, we have better things than to answer your endless phone-calls. The world doesn't revolve around you and your teen-drama life, so F.U.C.K. off. Hence, while we are going to have our fun, please don't get kidnapped or killed or something like that. Stefan, you know that the pleasure to torment you is all mine :)**** And Elena, without me to save you, you could really die. Smile, brother, and enjoy this little moment of peace…maybe shagging Elena and hoping she will forget our passionate kiss (ops, did I just write that on here?). The torture will restart soon. **

**With all my hate, **

**Damon **

"ELENA, WHAT PASSIONATE KISS?"

Note: Funny little chapter for you guys :D


	6. Hotel

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 6

Jeremy:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Baltimore airport in half an hour." I heard the pilot announce.

I woke up and glanced over at the guys. Bonnie was watching a movie on her screen while Damon was sleeping. I got up and was surprised I wasn't wobbling. I didn't feel sick or drunk anymore. Bonnie saw me coming over and she smiled.

"How was your nap?" she asked, making a spot for me to sit down.

"Awesome but the weird thing is I'm not drunk anymore."

She snorted softly and shook her head. "I'm sure it's because a vampire's system takes out anything that isn't blood pretty quickly."

"Well that sucks. Oh well."

She giggled and reached over to squeeze my shoulder.

We stayed in silence for a moment.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She looked down at her watch. "Six thirty five."

"How long have we been on the airplane?"

"About 2 hours now. Maybe a little more."

I nodded. "Bonnie can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How did you become best friends with my sister?"

She frowned at my question. "What?"

"I'm curious. You're so different from she is but you two were always stuck at the hip. If it wasn't that you two weren't sisters and lives in different homes, you'd be together almost 24/7."

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "We were in kindergarten when I met your sister. She was just as scared as I am for being her first day in school…away from her mother. I knew the feeling and I saw no one was talking to her so I went over and said hi."

I nodded, taking everything she said in.

"And we talked and we had some things in common and we did everything together and then we hanged out outside of school. We become almost inseparable and…well years just passed by and here we are today."

"Was she different then than today?"

She cocked her head at me. "Why do you wanna know?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Do you hate your sister?"

That question took me off guard. I looked away.

"Do you?" she asked.

I looked down at the floor. "I don't hate her but I don't like her either because she didn't tell me that vampires existed. She said she didn't tell me to protect me but I could protect myself. I'm not 7. I could have handled the news."

I saw her nod out of her corner of my eye. "She loves you very much and she would do anything for you and your aunt. For all of us, in fact. Cut her some slack."

"That's what Damon told me but…I can't help it. Not just because she didn't tell me about the vampires but because she…ordered Damon to take my memories of Vicky away. Of that night. Of the time when she acted weird and lost control of herself so Stefan killed her. He took away everything and replaced it with the lie that Vicky left town. I felt…horrible when I heard the news that her body was found."

Bonnie placed a hand on my back. "Everyone has their destiny, Jere. Others just have it more rough than others and we can't change things no matter how much we want to."

I turned to her and gave her a small smile. "But then Anna came."

"Anna?"

"Pearl's daughter. My ancestor Jonathan Gilbert and her were in love but my ancestor never knew the truth that she was a vampire. Then destiny took its course and John's device revealed that Pearl was a vampire. Pearl must have thought that John would still love her no matter what she was but no, he destroyed her and he killed her, sending her into a tomb in our town to die from starvation. Anna came to get her mother back from the tomb-"

"You mean the short black haired girl? That Anna?" she asked, shocked.

My eyes widened. "You knew her?"

Then she turned serious. "Well she used Ben to kidnap me so they could use me into opening the tomb for them. I thought they wanted it in order to bring the other vampires that were down there out so I refused. They kidnapped your sister too."

Then I remembered Anna telling me that before we had made love in my bedroom that day. "I remember her telling that part. She was sorry about it. She just wanted her mother back. She never meant any harm."

Her expression softened. "You fell for her too?"

"But I felt much more for Anna than I ever had for Vicky. She always wanted to be high but with Anna, it was all natural. She was natural, she didn't need to erase the pain with pills and I loved that about her. I never felt so…alive. But then destiny turned on me again and she was taken away from me. I miss her so much."

"You'll get her back though. Damon and I are here to help you."

I smiled at her. "I know and I don't know how I can ever thank you."

She waved it away. "You don't need to. Just seeing you happy is enough for me."

Damon:

I had woken up and listened everything they had said. I felt bad for the kid when he began to talk about Vicky. I had been a complete moron to change her into a vampire. Then when he had said that he felt more for Anna then Vicky, I realized the urge to fix some of my mistakes was to bring Anna back to him. I may not be able to change back time but I could change things in the future.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Baltimore airport in ten minutes, please buckle up your seat belts." the pilots informed.

I sat up in the seat and stretched to lay my chin on top of my forearms and look down at the two.

"So did you two enjoy your flight?" I asked.

They looked up at me.

"Do you travel in first class every time you fly somewhere?" Jeremy asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, my boy."

"I thought it was awesome, thank you."

I gave her my brilliant smile. "My pleasure, Bon Bon."

She rolled her eyes.

In Baltimore airport (Bonnie):

I was so afraid of how Anna might come back from the dead. The spell said sometimes people don't come back like the way there were. I don't know exactly what it meant by that but I hoped that Anna wouldn't be coming back possessed by another spirit or something.

We went to the luggage area and got out bags. We then went out of the building and Damon signaled for a taxi. Damon sat in front with the man.

"To the best five star hotel you know." Damon told the driver.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no exact five star hotels in Baltimore, only four."

"Fine." Damon mumbled. "Take us to the best four star hotel that you know."

"Yes, sir."

We arrived at one called the Marriot Waterfront Baltimore hotel. It looked very nice. I noticed there was a pool. _Too bad we're not here to have fun. _Damon paid the man the we got out, walking with our bags to the front desk area.

"Alright so who wants to sleep with who? And don't worry and I'm not talking in that sense." Damon said and chuckled.

Jeremy smirked I rolled my eyes. _Men. _

"I'll have a room to myself. You and Jeremy can share a room." I said.

"Fine, be that way." Damon said with a teasing pout.

"You'll survive without me for a day."

"Alright but you're gonna want a pair of strong hands to wrap around you at night and I'm not going to be there for my hands to do the job. Your loss."

"Yeah, I'll try not to cry about it." I mumbled sarcastically. I was trying really hard not to blush as I thought about it would be like to have his arms wrapped around me. _No, no, no! I will not think about such things! _

The front desk lady seemed to be trying not to laugh. Damon ordered the rooms and paid for them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put in?" I offered.

He gave me his smile again. I felt my heart race. "I've got it covered."

He gave me my key and helped me carry my bags up the stairs and to my room. He set them down by my bed and he looked at me. We stared at each other. Suddenly he stared to close the distance between us and I signed for him to stop by pressing a finger to his chest. _A strong…sexy, muscular, chest. NO! Bad, Bonnie! _

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What made you think that?"

"I've seen these parts in movies where they guy and the girl are staring at each other quietly and the guy moves in to kiss her and they make out and then they-"

"Well that's because in it's a _movie_!"

"Yeah but many things in movies happen in real life."

"Whatever! You can leave now, thank you for helping me with my bags! Bye!"

"Your loss." he teased.

"Mmmhm."

I walked behind him to follow him to the door. When he stepped out and winked at me before walking away. I closed and locked the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"If you only know what you do to me."

Damon:

I felt disappointed that the little witch wasn't willing for my kiss. I returned back to Jeremy and we went to our room. The room was big enough for both of us.

"Choose your bed." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Thanks!"

I closed the door and sat down the bags on the floor and watched as Jeremy felt the mattresses for the softest one. He choose the one by the wall.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

I sat down on the bed and laid back, relived to lay down after awhile.

"You were more talkative and then after coming back from Bonnie's room, you're all…serious." he explained.

"I feel tired, that's all."

"Nooo, that's something more."

"I right now liked you more when you were quiet."

"You like Bonnie."

I froze.

"You were jealous about the guy who served Bonnie her drink."

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"I'm serious, Damon. I know you like Bonnie and I won't tell her but I do want to help you win her over."

"Your drinks on the plane affected your brain, didn't it?"

I glanced at him. He shook his and smirked.

"Fine, deny it. But I will help you win her over just like you're helping me get Anna back."

I sat up and turned my whole body to the side do I could face him fully.

"What do you have in mind?"

Next day (Jeremy's POV):

Damon was hesitant with my ideas but in the end, he had accepted. Now we were sitting in the breakfast area of the hotel, enjoying out meal.

"I have officially thought of a name for our club." I announced.

They both looked at me.

"Let's hear it." Damon said.

"The supernatural breakfast club."

They both thought about my suggestion. A smirk slowly formed on his face and he nodded, impressed.

"I like it."

Bonnie sighed. "Well I never thought of ourselves as a club but we are in this together so we might as well have a name."

After we had our name, our mission was back on top.

"Why exactly Maryland? Do you know of any vampires that might be of a use to us?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Before I arrived at Mystic Falls, I traveled to almost every place you could think of. When I came here, I heard about this place where any vampire could go to drink human blood, dance or what not. I'm sure there's something there we could find."

"Let's go there tonight." I said, excited for some action.

"Hold on, kid. I'll be going on my own."

"Uhhh no you're not." Bonnie said like if he was an idiot.

"Yeah, man, we're a club now and you need all the help you can get. Anyway I want to help. This mission has all to do with me."

Damon looked back and forth between Bonnie and me.

"You will do as I say. If I tell you to run, you run, got it?"

I gave him a salute.

"Fine." Bonnie agreed.

"Then we go tonight."

Note: Don't forget to review!


	7. Raven

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 7

Note: *Angels singing* Yes, after who knows how long of waiting, a chapter is here. *More angel singing* Alright but I seriously do say I'm sorry for the wait. This was one of the chapters I was able to get ideas on during the four day trip to Arizona and was able to finish. Also, being the end of my second week of school, I have realized that I probably won't be able to get on and work on my stories during the weekdays due to homework and upcoming events since I'm in Choir this year at my school. So I'll work on them Fridays and, if I could, Sundays depending on how good my ideas are. I still don't have great ideas for anything right now but do take ideas for any of my stories and plus if you guys have any questions or comments you would like to say to me, send me a message, I may not be able to work on my stories as much but I will have time to look at my messages on the site on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays and the occasional non too stuffed with homework school day. It's great to be back with you guys! Hugs for all!

Bonnie:

I took another shower awhile after breakfast. I dried, dressed, dried my hair, and added on a little make up. I watched TV, switching through the channels like twenty times before turning it off and glancing over at the clock. We agreed to leave around nine to the club. I sighed when I saw it was barely five in the afternoon. I turned my head away and stared up at the ceiling. I began to think about what Jeremy had told me that afternoon on the airplane. How Anna was taken away…I gasped. _No. It…it couldn't be because of the device, could it? _If it was, Jeremy's pain would be my fault and so was his transition. _All because I didn't take off its purpose power. _I knew I hadn't done it because of my grams but still…

I realized a tear had slid down my cheek and I wiped it away. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Moments later, I drifted off to sleep.

_Elena, Stefan, and Damon were surrounding me in a circle. Stefan was frowning at me, his hand wrapped around Elena's shoulders while my best friend was shouting at me even though I couldn't hear what she was saying but it must have been bad because her expression wasn't friendly at all. I switched my gaze over to Damon but his face held no expression at all. In the space between Elena and Damon, I saw Jeremy. His face was expressionless as well but his eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. I opened my mouth to say something but then I was finally able to hear what Elena was saying to me. She blamed me for the awful end of Founder's Day as well as for the change of her brother. I tried to shout at her how sorry I was but I knew apologies weren't going to change what was already done. _

I jumped, startled out of my dream. Someone was knocking on the door and I glanced over at the clock and saw it was just a few minutes before nine. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down myself before getting up and going over to unlock and open the door. Damon and Jeremy stood there. I almost flinched when I saw the younger vampire's face. The way he had stared at me in the dream was still fresh in my mind.

Damon saw something was wrong when I just stood there.

"You okay?" he asked.

I quickly nodded. "Yeah, come in. Sorry."

"Sorry for being a little bit behind schedule but Damon took forever in the bathroom." Jeremy informed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I have to look extra gorgeous…even though its impossible cause, I mean, look at me." Damon protested smirking arrogantly at the younger vampire. Jeremy frowned at him was about to start arguing with him but I cut him off.

"Knock it off, you guys are not seven! Let me get my purse." I said firmly and grabbed my purse off the bed and practically shoved the two out the door before locking the door behind me. We reached the car and Damon opened it. He held the passenger door open for me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I quickly looked away and thanked him before sliding inside. He closed the door and got into his side.

"So everyone is still keeping their promise, right?" he asked, turning to look at me and Jeremy. He nodded and so did I.

"Another thing I have to say before we leave."

We waited for him to continue. Damon looked at us seriously.

"No talking unless it's directed at me, no wondering off or there's a 95% you won't be seen again so to make life simpler, we're going to be sticking together the whole time. Also no flirting…" he paused and smirked, looking at me. "…Unless it's directed at me."

I rolled my eyes and looked away for him not to see me blushing.

With that, we were on our way.

Jeremy:

The ride was fairly quiet once we drove off.

I wanted to ask Bonnie what was wrong. She looked awfully serious and…sad looking. We were half an hour into the drive and her serious expression hasn't changed since we took off from the hotel.

I sighed. "How far away is this place?"

"About an hour and a half." he replied.

I nodded. Ten minutes passed and no one was talking still. I got frustrated with the silence and decided to just go for it and talk to Bonnie.

"You feeling okay?" I asked, leaning in between the two seats to look over at her. She glanced over at me.

"…Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Your expression tells me something is up."

She let out a small nervous laugh. "I'm tried that's all."

"Do you miss Elena?" Damon asked.

I paused. Elena hasn't crossed my mind since the taxi drive to the airport.

"Of course." She replied. "I do miss her but like I said, I'm just tired."

Awhile later, I knew we were close because of all the creepy dark eyes staring at us as we drove by. 8 out of 10 people I saw where vampires.

"Maybe we should let Jeremy stay in the car." Bonnie suggested, nervous looking at all the vampires.

"He would be safer with us than by himself. The car won't serve much as protection. Once they get their hands on him, there's a 50% he'll get killed and 50% he'll become a slave to one of these horny looking crazies."

"Yeah, he should come with us." Bonnie agreed.

We parked in some random space fifteen minutes later.

"Stay together." Damon reminded before we got out of the car. Once the door closed, all eyes were on us. Damon came over to us and grabbed Bonnie and I by our arms firmly on each side of him. I didn't look at anyone in the eye. A block away, we were headed to a big looking building. I realized it was a disco when we saw the long line people were excitedly waiting to go in for. Plus the loud, pounding music inside gave it away too.

Damon:

I had to protect them two. They may be weak as they look but they were in vampire territory right now. One doesn't know what could happen, especially since I haven't been here in years but right now I had to talk to the boss of the club. Raven was an original vampire and new others of her strength in America. I'm sure she would help us out on our situation to get Jeremy's lover back.

I dragged the two with me up to the guard who checked the list for entering the club. He glanced at me then at the two in my hands. His gaze went back to me.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked seriously.

"We need to get in to speak with your boss. It's an emergency."

He looked down at his clip board. "Name."

"If you could tell her my name, she will know who I am." I said, starting to get irritated.

"Name."

I growled, ready to knock this person out when I saw Raven step out from the entrance.

She gave me a flirty smile.

"Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise."

I felt a strong flare of anger from next to me and I was surprised to the little witch's eyes narrowed dangerously at Raven. The female vampire glanced at Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy was staring blankly at her. Raven's eyes stayed on Bonnie for a second longer and looked at me.

"You here to sell them?" Raven asked.

Before I could answer, Bonnie growled "Excuse me?"

Raven turned her eyes back on Bonnie and smirked at her. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

Bonnie:

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Your kind as always had the tendency to talk when it's not needed."

My anger flared up. "You little-"

"Raven these two are not here to be sold. I came looking for you because we need your help."

She raised an eyebrow in question. "We?"

I saw Damon motioning to us with his head. The vampire stared at him for a moment and snorted softly.

"I'll do it for you." She told him.

"I'll do it for you." I mimicked her under my breath. Damon, being a vampire with overly good hearing, gave a firm yet gentle tug at my arm in warning not to start anything. The female vampire either didn't hear or decided to ignore me.

"Follow me to my office." She said. Damon immediately followed behind her with us still in his grip. I stole a glance at Jeremy and saw he was hiding his emotions. _Smart boy. I should probably do the same._

Damon pulled us along the noisy and crowded night club. It would be so easy to get lost in this place. Not to mention who knows what human and supernatural creatures do around here than just dance. I could probably guess but I wouldn't think about it. Had to keep my mind on what we were here for. We left the dance floor and followed her through a door which two bold looking guys were standing on each side. They looked at us when we passed by. We kept on walking through large hallways with wooden doors on either side. No sound could be heard except for the sound of our footsteps on the white tile floor.

The female vampire finally came to a stop at the end of the hall that had the largest door we had seen so far in this place. She motioned us quietly to come inside.

"Close the door after you." She said in a bored tone, going behind her desk and sitting down.

_Who does she think she is? God's gift to the earth? _Damon released his grip on us and closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything to us as he walked up to her modern looking desk and took a seat in one of the two chairs. I looked around to check out what else was in the room: Shelves with old and new looking books on supernatural creatures and the anatomy of the human body.

In total were 3 shelves, one on each side of us and one behind the female vampire. I glanced over at Jeremy and I saw he still had an expressionless face on. My attention turned to the female vampire when began to speak.

"No offense, Damon, but I hope you can make this fast for me. I've had a hard week with work and I just want to relax. I'm sure you understand."

I saw Damon give her a curt nod. "I do. I just need some information."

She raised an eyebrow in interest. "About?"

Damon paused for a few seconds before answering.

"The last time we spoke, you said you knew a large percentage of vampires in the United States."

"Yes, I remember."

"I need a small favor and give me the name and address, if needed, if any strong vampire you might want dead."

Her expression told me his words caught her off guard. "I…don't understand. I don't want anyone dead. I get along with everyone."

"I'm sure there's someone you don't like."

The female stared hard at him, trying to figure him out. "What's all this about?"

"Just tell her the story, Damon. I don't mind." Jeremy suddenly spoke up.

My eyes widened in surprise and I looked over at him. His expression hasn't changed but his eyes were filled with such determination. _He would do anything do get Anna back. _

The female's eyes rose to meet the younger vampire's. I tensed up and glanced back and forth between the two of them. Her gaze went back to Damon.

"What story, Damon?"

I saw him turn his head to the side as he addressed Jeremy.

"I think you'd do a better job."

He got up and motioned for the younger vampire to sit down in his place. Jeremy nodded and walked over to sit down. Damon stopped next to me. I leaned close to him and whispered, "Why didn't you do it?"

He pressed a finger to his lips. I stared at him, wondering what was on his mind, for a few seconds before returning my attention back on the other two vampires.

Jeremy:

"I'll give you the short version, if that's okay." I said.

She simply nodded and waited patiently for me to start. I looked at her in the eye and began. "We want to bring a vampire back from the deas. Bonnie knows a spell in which we can do that but the catch it gives us is that we have to replace the body with a different one. Though it can't be anyone, it has to be a strong vampire."

She nodded, taking in his words. "And you came to me hoping I would give you a name."

I nodded.

Her gaze went over to me and Damon for a moment before falling back on Jeremy.

"Who you going to bring back?" she asked curiously.

"Anna. She's the woman I love and somehow some people from my home town found out she was a vampire and they took her away."

She smiled. A soft, understanding smile. "I had a feeling love had something to do with this." Then her face turned serious and looked down at the table to think about something.

"Strong vampire huh?" she mumbled to herself. After a moment of silence she looked up and her eyes went back and forth between the three of us.

"Katherine Peirce."

Note:

Don't forget to review! I have started on Chapter 8 but like I said, I need to get ideas. Plus, like I also said, if you guys have any ideas for this or any other of my stories, feel free to send them to me or mention them in your review! Thankies!


	8. Ritual

The Things I Do for Love

Chapter 8

Note: Okay there are no words now that can describe how sorry I am! It's been torture for me that I wasn't able to have time to write and update more chapters! Hope you guys don't hate me…too much. Also thank you so much to all the reviewers for their awesome supporting comments! I'm sorry if I didn't answer your review I haven't updated in so long I don't remember up to what point I answered reviews so this time I will do my best to answer every review that you guys send! They seriously mean so much to me! Enjoy the chappie!

Damon:

I froze when I heard the name I'd least expected to hear again. Anna's mother told me she would help me to find Katherine but I got disillusioned badly when Anna had told me Katherine knew I was in town but she didn't care. She probably never did. Stefan was right. It was not easy for me to admit that but I had to.

"Where can we find this lady?" Jeremy asked Raven. I felt slightly amused when the newborn didn't even know that Katherine looked so much like his sister.

I didn't expect for her to begin to laugh like he had told her something funny.

"Lady? She's nothing but a hypocrite and a self- centered whore with nothing better to do than to break who ever man's heart she chooses!"

My hands clenched into fists at my sides in anger. The anger was not because Raven has spoken badly about Katherine but because she was right about what she said about her. _I was just another one of her victims._

"I see." Jeremy said slowly, unsure about what else to say.

Raven got serious again. "I would like nothing more than to see her die. As for where she is, I have no clue, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her for quite a few decades but I'm sure Damon is the closest help you would have in finding her."

All eyes were suddenly on me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know her?" Bonnie asked, confused and surprised.

_Why should I lie anyway? _I sighed. "I met her when I was human. My brother and I did. She made us think she loved us while the only thing she did was lie and use our home to take refuge from being found out as a vampire. When they did find out she was and they took her away, my brother and I went to go rescue her but in the process, we got shot and died and…well we turned into what we are today. I told Raven the story the first time we met each other twenty five years ago."

The room was quiet, taking in what I had just told them.

"Would you still be willing to...?" Jeremy trailed off, hesitating.

I could practically feel his sense of worry by the idea that maybe I wouldn't want to help them out now in doing the spell, thinking I still loved her.

"Of course I'd still help you out. I have no feelings for her anymore." I said smirking.

I didn't know if this was a lie. It had hurt when I was told she didn't care about me. But Bonnie…what did I feel about her? I was interested in her that was for sure when I realized I was jealous when the male attendant got near her. That had to count for something. I glanced over at Bonnie who was staring at me in wonder with those big brown-green eyes of hers. She quickly looked away, almost embarrassed. _What…?_

"Good to hear so we should start searching for her tomorrow!" Jeremy said, standing from his chair, anxious and ready. I returned my attention back to the young vampire.

"Don't be stupid! Katherine is very smart and is stronger than me so I suggest we come up with a plan first if you ever want to see Anna again!" I warned, rolling my eyes.

"I know how we can find her."

All eyes turned to Bonnie who was looking down with uneasiness at the floor. When she sensed all eyes on her, she raised and looked at each of us. Very interested, Jeremy asked, "How?"

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath and let it out before answering, "I forgot the name but I remember how to do it. We're going to need some supplies."

We decided to use Raven's office for the witchy ritual. Raven had sent one of her men to get them after giving him a hundred dollar bill. Within less than half an hour, they (a map of the United States and a knife) were on the table and everything was set. I couldn't help but feel amused at how Jeremy looked like a desperate puppy but in his eyes there was a fire of determination. I honestly couldn't blame him for wanting to know where Katherine was. She was the key to finding his true love, after all. I knew I would do anything for mine…

My eyes glanced at Bonnie when she announced everything was ready.

"Just one more thing. I-um…need the blood of someone closest to Katherine." Bonnie said, looking around at the three of us.

"Well so much for tracking her down." I mumbled.

"Wait, I'll do it. I may not be a relative of hers but I am almost two hundred years older than her so the power may help, can it not?"

Bonnie:

I looked at Raven and thought about this. "I don't know but it's worth a try. So this is how it works: I cut Raven's hand over the map so some drops of blood will spill on the location we are in at the moment. With the chanting words to the spell, one of the drops of blood will move and stop at the spot where is at…pretty much at the moment."

They all understood and we started. Raven gave me her hand and a made a small cut on the palm of her hand. The drops spilled over the Maryland state and I closed my eyes and began to chant in Latin. I chanted the verse twice as indicated in the book and I opened my eyes. I looked at them and saw them staring intensely down at the map. My eyes lowered down to it and I gasped. The dot has barely moved from Baltimore.

"Does this mean…she's not far from here?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyes to me for an answer.

My hands shook a little in fear. If Damon was like she said she was, powerful and smart, the sacrifice will be hard to obtain. I looked at him and swallowed. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's not far, Jeremy. She's not far at all."

Note: Okay I made this chapter short because I have a very big lack of ideas for my stories right now and who knows how long it will stay that way so I need your guy's help to answer this: Do you want Katherine to die a little easily or do you want it to be a hard process? For which ever option you choose, I also need an idea of how you want it to happen. If you want her to die easily, how should it happen? Same thing for the hard option. So please help I'd so greatly appreciate it! :D Love to hear your thoughts on the chappie too, of course! :D Thank you! Hugs to all you guys for being such a fab group of readers and being VERY VERY VERRRRYYYY patient! I'm so sorry again for the lack of updates!


End file.
